


Переломный момент

by Riru, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, WTF Kombat 2021, Влюбленность, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Устоявшиеся отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Гарри и Сара обсуждают, в какой момент осознали свои чувства друг к другу.
Relationships: Harry Carlyle/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты G — PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134008
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Переломный момент

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tipping point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234953) by [AinZaphir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinZaphir/pseuds/AinZaphir). 



> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Гарри не знал конкретного момента, когда он просто взял и влюбился в Сару. Может, это случилось в одно из многих её посещений Скотта — из тех, в которые она приносила Гарри кофе, потому что тот «выглядел уставшим». Воспоминание теплом расходилось в сердце, неизменно заставляя его трепетать. Зато это точно не была их первая встреча: та выдалась настоящей катастрофой для них обоих — она пришла на медосмотр на Цитадели вся в машинном масле, а он поскользнулся и так ударился головой, что у него подозревали сотрясение, из-за чего они ночь просидели в больнице вместе.

Может, это был тот раз, когда она пришла к нему в кабинет, всё ещё покрытая внутренностями кеттов, требуя осмотра, потому что часть «попала мне в рот, я не хочу умирать, пожалуйста, Гарри!», и он дал ей хорошенько вымыться в своей каюте — потому что на рабочем месте душа не было, — потом накормил, напоил и поговорил с ней по душам. В конце концов, ничто не указывало на ядовитость внутренностей кеттов. Не то чтобы Гарри рекомендовал кому-либо их есть в любом случае.

Может, это случилось через неделю после того случая, когда Сара настояла, что приготовит им ужин за «нервозность в прошлую встречу». Или когда они случайно встретились в «Вихре» и Гарри настоял, что теперь его очередь угостить её выпивкой. Хотя причиной также было то, что за ним настойчиво следил один из коллег, а скрываться в компании Первопроходца всегда срабатывало в таких ситуациях.

А может в тот раз, когда Сара решила проводить его домой «из соображений безопасности. Мне говорили, на улицах сейчас неспокойно».

Или когда он позже предложил ей зайти и выпить чего-нибудь «чтобы убедиться, что благополучно добрался».

Или спустя два дня, когда она вышла от него для вылета, хоть и не хотела.

— О чём задумался? — спросила Сара, быстро выбивая Гарри из полёта мысли. Он думал, что она давно ушла в кровать и крепко спит, а не стоит за его спиной. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться от того, как неожиданно она подкралась.

— Да так. Вспоминаю всякое.

— На тему?

— О том, когда в тебя влюбился. Не когда мы начали встречаться, а когда понял. Всякие, знаешь, мелочи.

Сара улыбнулась.

— Оу… я… Ладно. Пойдём обратно в кровать?

— Сейчас приду. Минутку.

Гарри выключил свет и положил планшет на кофейный столик. Сара уже ушла в спальню, и он не мог её винить. Было поздно. Он как мог тихо почистил зубы и снял линзы. Гарри даже не знал, с чего задумался о том, как они сошлись, именно сейчас. Если он оглядывался в те времена, их отношения казались гармоничным продолжением общения, хотя Гарри был уверен, что, только начавшись, ничем даже близким к гармонии они не казались.

Всё так же в темноте он забрался под одеяло, старательно не задевая укрытую второй половиной фигуру. А когда отвернулся включить будильник, Сара всё-таки заговорила:

— Это было через неделю после победы над архонтом. Мы всё ещё были на Меридиане, типа, за неделю до большого отмечания. Скотт так и лежал в больнице, особо не приходя в себя, но и уже не в полной отключке. Он со своим сотрясением тогда около получаса в день нормально бодрствовал, да?

— Ага, — отозвался Гарри, тоже вспоминая то время. Он подполз поближе, устраивая руку под её головой.

— И я была вся дёрганая, а дни проходили, типа, то в совещаниях, то в беге по планете, то в больнице. И один из этих дней был совсем уж дерьмом: Танну что-то было от меня нужно, Данн было что-то от меня нужно, все знали, где меня искать — просто квинтэссенция дерьма. Так что я сбежала навестить Скотта, хоть он и не был особо в состоянии помочь, так как снова был без сознания, и просто сорвалась.

— И это помню, — улыбнувшись, отозвался Гарри. Он точно знал, о каком она моменте, отчего придвинулся к спине Сары ближе и положил вторую руку ей на живот, прижимаясь коленями к её ногам. — И что же случилось дальше? — мягко спросил он и уткнулся носом в её затылок.

— И ты настоял, чтобы мы вышли подышать воздухом, а там повёл меня в парк. Я такая типа: это что такое? А ты сказал просто довериться. Так что мы отправились в парк, ты сел на траву, позвал меня присоединиться, но потом потянул вниз, обнял и заставил пять минут смотреть «на небо».

— Верно. Я отчётливо помню момент, когда осознал, что облаков на Меридиане нет — пришлось импровизировать. Кажется, ты тогда велела мне заткнуться.

— Потому что ты начал придумывать, какой формы окружающие деревья. Но было довольно мило, — тихо рассмеявшись, признала Сара.

— Я до сих пор считаю, что то дерево выглядело как точка с запятой.

— Ну, в любом случае я поняла тогда. А ты? — спросила Сара, находя своей рукой ту, что Гарри подложил ей под голову.

— Наверное где-то там же. Но нравилась ты мне и раньше, — прошептал он.

— Да уж надеюсь, мы уже какое-то время встречались вообще-то. А теперь спи.

И Гарри не мог не согласиться, тихо засыпая, сильнее обняв Сару и уткнувшись лицом в её затылок.


End file.
